Survey operations can be performed to characterize content of a subterranean structure. Examples of survey operations include seismic survey operations. Survey operations can be performed using survey equipment deployed at or above an earth surface that is above the subterranean structure of interest. Alternatively, part or all of the survey equipment can be deployed in wellbore(s).
Once survey data is acquired, the survey data can be analyzed to estimate properties of the subterranean structure.